gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family/Programming
Current Programming Repeats from Curiousgorge66 Studios *PB&J Kawauso (TV-Y) (2017 - present) Original series *Nick Family's Cartoon Madness (TV-Y7 - TV-14) (November 24, 2015 – present) *Invader Zim (revival) (TV-Y7) (February 29, 2016 – present) *Baseball Team 106 (TV-G) (August 13th, 2016 - present) *The One (March 6th, 2017 - present) *Bones & Dog (revival) (season 2) (March 9th, 2017 - present) *Time Force (March 18th, 2017 - present) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (January 2016 – present) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (January 2016 – present) *El Tigre (TV-Y7) (January 2016 – present) *The Loud House (TV-Y7) (2016–present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7) (2016–present) *Harvey Beaks (TV-Y7) (2016–present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV-Y7) (2016–present) *Three Delivery (2016 - present) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2017 - present) *Tak and the Power of Juju (TV-Y7) (2017 - present) First-run acquired programming *Nerds and Monsters (TV-Y7) (January 14th, 2017 - present) *Anime Madness (March 10th, 2017 - present) From Nickelodeon Family *Bones & Dog (revival) (season 1) (March 9th, 2017 - present) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Eli Shmow (TV-14) (2015–present) Anime programming *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (2015–present) *Soul Eater (TV-14-V) (2015–present) *Death Note (TV-14-LV) (2015–present) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-LV) (December 13, 2015 – present) *Kill la Kill (TV-14-LSV - TV-MA) (2016 - present) *Deadman Wonderland (TV-MA) (2016 - present) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV-14) (2016 - present) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (TV-14-LV) (2016 - present) *Beyblade: Burst (TV-Y7-FV) (2016 - present) *Show by Rock!! (TV-14) (2016 - present) *My Neighbor Seki (TV-14) (2016 - present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015 - 2016; 2017 - present) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) (2017 - present) *BeyWarriors: Cyborg (TV-Y7-FV) (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Magic Knight Rayearth (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Sailor Stars (TV-14) (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Sailor Moon Crystal (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Charlotte (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (March 31st, 2017 - present) *One-Punch Man (March 31st, 2017 - present) *My Hero Academia (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Yuri on Ice (March 31st, 2017 - present) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (March 31st, 2017 - present) *Mob Psycho 100 (March 31st, 2017 - present) *BeyWheelz (March 31st, 2017 - present) Acquired programming *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (December 25, 2015 – present) *Steven Universe (TV-PG) (December 26, 2015 – present) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (January 2016 – present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) (December 30, 2015 – present) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) (2016–present) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (2016–present) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (2016–present) *Clarence (TV-PG) (June 24, 2016 – present) *Uncle Grandpa (TV-PG) (2016 - present) *Future-Worm! (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (TV-Y7-FV) (2016 - present) *Milo Murphy's Law (TV-Y7) (2017 - present) *Samurai Jack (2017) (TV-14-V) (March 31st, 2017 - present) Special Programming *2015 NickFanon Winter Olympics (December 9–13, 2015) Upcoming programming Repeats of Curiousgorge66 Studios programming *Adventures of a Gamer (TV-PG) (starting 2017) *Parody Central (TV-PG - TV-14) (starting 2017) *Spy City (starting 2017) *Hard Rock 101 (starting 2017) Original series *The Life of Prince (TV-PG) (starting 2017) *Criminal Influences (TV-14) (starting 2017) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TV-Y7) (starting 2017) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *Robot and Monster (TV-Y7) (starting 2017) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (starting 2017) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (starting 2017) *Monsters vs. Aliens (starting 2017) Repeats of Nickelodeon Family programming *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk (TV-Y7) (starting 2017) First-run acquired programming *Mobile Mecha: Next In Class (TV-14) (starting 2017) *The Zimmer Twins (2017) (TV-Y7) (starting 2017) Repeats of Kingson/SPEED programming *TV-Guy's Universal Exploit Show (TV-14-DLSV) (2015; returning 2017) *Channel Switchers (TV-Y7-FV) (starting 2017) Anime programming *Dragon Quest (TV-PG) (starting 2017) *Speed Racer (TV-G) (starting 2017) Acquired programming *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (starting 2017) Former programming Curiousgorge66 Studios Animated *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) *The Alternate Syndicate (TV-PG) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) *Harry Potter (TV-PG) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-14) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) *Pottermore (TV-PG) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (TV-MA) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) *Holez (TV-MA) *Unnatural School (TV-14) *Conception (TV-14-DS) *Game & Wario (TV-14) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) *Fairy and Grown-Up (TV-Y7) *Luigi's Mansion (TV-Y7) Live-action *Pearlium Life (TV-PG) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) *Daylight (TV-PG) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) Original series *Zootopia (TV-Y7) (January 23rd, 2016 - March 26th, 2016) *The Life of David Bowie (TV-PG) (January 21st, 2016 - June 23rd, 2016) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures: Legacy (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2016) *Arnold the Journalist (TV-Y7) (November 23rd, 2016 - March 31st, 2017) Repeats of Nickelodeon Family programming Animated *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-PG) *Friendly Competition (TV-PG) Live-action *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) First-run acquired programming From Curiousgorge66 Studios *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation (TV-14-V) *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (TV-14) *Doraemon (2016 series) (TV-Y7) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (TV-14-DS) *Soul Eater Again (season 3) (TV-14) *Circuit City (TV-Y7-FV) Animated *Inspector Gadget (TV-Y7) *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) *Get Blake! (TV-Y7) *Dude, That's My Ghost! (TV-Y7) *Ben 10 (2016) (TV-Y7-FV) *Clang Invasion (TV-Y7) *Spaced Out (TV-G) Live-action *Camp Orange (TV-Y7) *Game On (TV-G) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Animated *Catscratch (TV-Y7) *Action League Now! (TV-Y7) *The Angry Beavers (TV-Y) *All Grown Up! (TV-Y7) *Rugrats (TV-Y) *KaBlam! (TV-Y7) *Jimmy Neutron (TV-Y7) *The Mighty B! (TV-Y7) *Pelswick (TV-Y) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (TV-Y7) *The Legend of Korra (TV-Y7) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) *The X's (TV-Y7) *Planet Sheen (TV-Y7) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) *Edgar & Ellen (TV-Y7) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y) *ChalkZone (TV-Y7) *Random! Cartoons (TV-Y7) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (TV-Y7-FV) *Rabbids Invasion (TV-Y7) *Doug (TV-Y) *As Told by Ginger (TV-Y7) *The Wild Thornberrys (TV-Y7) *Danny Phantom (TV-Y7-FV) Live-action *See Dad Run (TV-PG) *Figure It Out (both versions) (TV-Y) *Nick Arcade (TV-Y) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) *What Would You Do? (TV-Y) *Guts (TV-Y) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV-Y) *Finders Keepers (TV-Y) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-Y7) *Art Class (TV-Y7) *Prince Zip (TV-G) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) Repeats of RaGE Media programming *Xelphos Adventures (TV-14) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) Repeats of XTV programming *Kitchen (TV-14-DLV - TV-MA-LSV) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) *Spooks (TV-MA - TV-MA-LSV) *SpaceWar 101 (TV-PG episodes only) Anime programming *Black Lagoon (TV-MA) *Blue Dragon (TV-Y7) *Pokémon (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV-Y7-FV) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) *D-Frag! (TV-14-L) *Inuyasha (TV-14) *Shugo Chara! (Curiousgorge66 Networks re-dub) (TV-PG-V) *Fairy Tail (TV-14-DSV) *Naruto (TV-14) *Hikaru No Go (TV-14) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) *Beyblade (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade V-Force (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade G-Revolution (TV-Y7-FV) *Chobits (TV-14) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV-Y7-FV) *Soul Eater Not! (TV-14) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-PG) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) *Fate/stay night (TV-14-LV) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) *Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) *Eureka Seven (TV-14) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (TV-Y) *Rosario + Vampire (TV-MA-S) *Maple Town (TV-Y) *Attack on Titan (TV-14-LV) *Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) *One Piece (TV-Y7-FV - TV-14) *IGPX (TV-Y7-FV) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14-LV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV-Y7-FV) *Powerpuff Girls Z (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (TV-PG) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV-14-LV) *Digimon Adventure (TV-Y7-FV) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (TV-Y7-FV) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV-14-LV) *Detective Conan (TV-14) *Magikano (TV-14) *Pretty Cure (TV-PG) Acquired programming Animated *Patches the Zombie (TV-PG-V) *Sugarboy (TV-PG/TV-14) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-PG) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-14) *Robotboy (TV-PG) *Recess (TV-Y) *The Smurfs (TV-G) *Total Drama (TV-PG) *Eddsworld (TV-14) *Clone High USA (TV-14) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) *Sonic Underground (TV-Y7) *Bobby's World (TV-Y) *Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-Y7) *Animaniacs (TV-Y7) *Looney Tunes (TV-G) *Merrie Melodies (TV-G) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-LV) (aired as a marathon) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7) *The Flintstones (TV-G) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) *Shuriken School (TV-Y7) *Wayside (TV-Y7) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) *The Get-Along Gang (TV-Y) *Ewoks (TV-Y) *Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (TV-Y7) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (TV-Y7) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (TV-Y7-FV) *Angelo Rules (TV-PG) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (TV-Y7) *The Problem Solverz (TV-PG) *Johnny Bravo (TV-Y7) *Sonic Boom (TV-Y7-FV) *The Beatles (TV-G) *Teen Titans (TV-Y7-FV) *Rocket Monkeys (TV-Y7) *Kid vs. Kat (TV-Y7) *Skyland (TV-Y7) *Team Galaxy (TV-Y7-FV) *Dan Vs. (TV-PG) *Ben 10 (TV-Y7-FV) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) *6teen (TV-PG) *Grojband (TV-PG) *Stoked (TV-PG) *Codename: Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) *Samurai Jack (TV-PG - TV-14) *Ned's Newt (TV-Y) *Atomic Betty (TV-Y7) *My Life Me (TV-Y7) *Jacob Two-Two (TV-Y7) *Grossology (TV-Y7) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (TV-Y7) *Looped (TV-PG) *MAD (TV-PG) Live-action *Ninja Warrior (TV-PG) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) *Shadowhunters (TV-14) *The Inspectors (TV-G) *The Twilight Zone (TV-PG) Acquired interstitials *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) *Doodlez (TV-Y7) *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo